1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic locking connector coupling mechanism of the type which is particularly adapted, but not limited to, the coupling of optical fibers.
2. Description of Related Art
It is often necessary to couple electrical conductors or optical fibers. This can be accomplished, for example, by utilizing a plug and a receptacle and a coupling member to couple the plug to the receptacle. The plug and receptacle carry aligned electrical conductors or optical fibers so that the coupling mechanism can electrically or optically couple the conductors or fibers, as the case may be.
In an effort to prevent decoupling, it is common practice to provide a lock or detent to inhibit unlocking motion of the coupling member. For example, one optical fiber coupling mechanism uses a lock wire to maintain mating integrity of the coupling mechanism. This is undesirable because of the time required to lock and release the coupling mechanism using the lock wire.
Other coupling mechanisms use a bayonet arrangement and a spring. This type of coupling mechanism allows separation of the coupling mechanism interface when a force greater than that generated by the spring is applied. While this may be permissible for some electrical coupling mechanisms, it cannot be tolerated in an optical fiber coupling mechanism because of the signal change that is produced as a result of interface separation.
Friction devices have also been used in an effort to prevent accidental decoupling of the coupling mechanism. However, friction devices tend to wear relatively fast.